Gefühle Gedanken
by Nifilwen
Summary: KomplettWünsche mir wie immer liebe Reviews oder Kritik...alles willkommen.
1. Du gehst fort

Wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin dann fühle ich mich glücklich, nicht allein, sicher.  
Wenn ich in deinen Armen liege dann umgibt mich deine Stärke, deine Kraft, deine Wärme.  
  
Doch jetzt fühle ich mich kalt, entsetzlich kalt.  
  
Jetzt wo du im Aufbruch bist, mich verlässt, und nichts weißt über meine Zuneigung, meiner Liebe dir gegenüber.   
  
Du siehst mich als Freundin.  
  
Doch ich, was ist mit mir? Ich war allein, mein ganze langes Leben, allein.  
  
Einsam.  
  
Du warst und bist die erste Person die Interesse für mich zeigte.  
  
  
  
Doch jetzt gehst du fort.  
  
Und ein Gefühl der Leere macht sich in mir breit.  
  
  
  
Jetzt bin ich wieder allein, niemand ist da.  
  
  
  
Die Sicherheit die ich fühlte ist nicht mehr da.  
  
  
  
Ich habe Angst, Angst vor dem Alleinesein.  
Angst dich nie wieder zusehen.  
  
Mit dir geht meine Hoffung, mein Leben, meine Liebe, meine Sicherheit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jetzt bist du fort, ich bin allein, von Traurigkeit zerfressen.  
  
Meine Hoffung ist verloren, denn sie ist mit dir gegangen.  
Mit dir meine Herz.  
  
  
  
Mit dir Legolas  
  
  
  
So ein kleiner Text der mir mal im "Dämmerzustand"(kurz vorm schlafen) eingefallen ist.  
Hoffe es hat jemand Freude dran.  
Würde mich auch über ein Paar Reviews freuen *g*.... 


	2. Rohan

Ich werde mich meinem Schicksal nicht ergeben.  
  
Nein! Sowas darf mir nicht passieren. Auch ich werde fortgehen... ...nicht in den Westen...  
  
Auch ich habe Träume, Wünsche, Vorstellungen...  
  
Ich möchte Nach Rohan, die Könige der Pferde sehen...das ist mein Traum. Auf dem Rücken eines so edelen Pferdes zu sitzen, den Wind in der Haaren zu spüren...alles zu vergessen.  
  
Doch kann ich dich vergessen, die Liebe meines Lebens? Kann ich deine Stärke, deine Kraft, deine Ausstrahlung auf mich, vergessen? Kann ich dich vergessen?  
  
Deine langen seidenweichen Haare, deine feinen, doch so starken Hände, deine so tief blauen Augen...?  
  
Deine Augen, ja sie faszinieren mich...sie sind so blau wie der Himmel hier,....hier in Rohan. Jetzt bin ich hier...aber ohne dich. Wie gerne würde ich dieses kleine Glück mit dir teilen.  
  
Ja, ich hab mir jedenfalls einen Wunsch erfüllt....wenn ich dich schon nicht haben kann... Wenn du mich nicht willst... Warum? Warum liebst du mich nicht?  
  
Oder tust du es doch ...gibst du es nur nicht zu?  
  
Nein ich will mir keine Hoffung machen....es endet für mich nur in Schmerz und Leid.  
  
Doch wann werde ich die entgültige Antwort erhalten?  
  
Werde ich überhaupt eine Antwort bekommen?  
  
Werde ich dich überhaupt wiedersehen? Wiedersehen...ich weiß nicht wie ich reagieren würde, wenn ich in deine Augen blicken würde.  
  
So wieder etwas von mir....hoffe es gefällt jemanden. Würde mich über ein Review freuen. 


	3. Fragen

So hier ist part 3! Hoffe es gefällt dir. Würde mich über ein Review von dir freuen.  
  
*****  
  
part 3  
  
  
  
Habe ich mich hier verändert? Hier in Rohan?  
  
Nein ich glaube nicht. Doch vielleicht habe ich mich verändert, da ich beginne zu realisieren das du nicht bei mir bist, nicht bei mir sein willst... Doch stimmt das? Willst du nicht bei mir sein? Ich weiß es nicht...das einzige was ich weiß ist das ich dich liebe....doch du...  
  
  
  
Du bist fort, ich bin hier, werden wir uns weidersehen?  
  
  
  
Ich bin ratlos, rastlos und von meiner Trauer um meine Liebe zu dir, verwirrt. Das Nichtwissen, ob du mich liebst oder nicht, treibt ich in die Verzweiflung, in das Dunkel...vielleicht sogar bis in den Tod.  
  
  
  
Ahnst du es denn nicht...hast du es denn nie bemerkt....dass ich als mehr als nur einen Freund betrachte...? Hast du es nie bemerkt, dass ich dich bei jedem deiner Schritte beobachtet habe... Ahnst du denn gar nichts, hast du es nie bemerkt, wie sehr mich deine Gegenwart berührt hat? ....wie sehr ich es genossen habe, in deinen Armen zu liegen, mit dir zu reden, mit dir zu reiten.....  
  
Vieles haben wir zusammen gemacht....und doch siehst du es nicht...  
  
Wollest du es nicht sehen? Willst du es nicht sehen?  
  
Fragen, Fragen die ich nicht beantworten kann.  
  
  
  
Nur du kannst es....doch wirst du es tun? Wirst du mich erlösen, von der Qual?  
  
Doch wann wird das sein? Mit Gedanken rufe ich dich, doch kommst du?  
  
**** Bitte ein Review. Ich freue mich immer, egal ob negativ oder positiv....soll auch noch part 4 erscheinen? Wollt ihr wissen wie es endet? Dann schreibt mir --- review... 


	4. suchen und finden!

Part 4 Ich hoffe irgentjemand auf dieser Welt hat darauf gewartet. Würd mich ,wie immer, über ein Review freuen. *** So als kleines Zusatzinfo: Die Hauptperson(bis jetzt hat sie ja noch keinen Namen, falls jemand Vorschläge hat...---review) hat Eowyn und Eomer, sagen wir mal als Freunde gewonnen....damit sie nicht ganz so alleine ist.... Eowyn und sie sind also Freundinnen. *** Wird sie "ihn" wohl dort treffen, in Edoras? Es bleibt spannend...kommt er überhaupt....mal sehen...falls es noch andere Vorschläge gibt...das übliche...---Review... *** So und jetzt endlich : Part 4  
  
  
  
Mein Leben hat sich verändert, ich habe mich verändert, doch meine Liebe zu dir bleibt immer wie sie ist- unsterblich.  
  
Wenn ich nur wüsste ob ich dich wiedersehe....wie gerne würde ich dich umarmen, dein Lächeln sehen und einfach deine Gegenwart spüren.  
  
Du bist jetzt auf einer langen Reise...wirst du mir noch einmal begegnen damit ich dir sagen kann was ich , schon mit so viel Schmerz verbunden, fühle...?  
  
Vielleicht...doch dieses Wort ist mir zu ungenau...ich werde Ausschau halten...warten bis zum Ende...bis Mittelerde untergeht..  
  
Eowyn wird mir helfen...bestimmt...sie war bis jetzt immer so gut zu mir...auch Eomer, er hat ja so viele Informanten....vielleicht...vielleicht...irgentwann...  
  
Vielleicht finden sie dich...damit ich dich finden kann, damit ich dich sehen, riechen, spüren kann...oh wie ich es hoffe...  
  
Die Welt ist in Aufruhr, überall sind Kämpfe, Leid und Tod.  
  
Ich habe Angst...  
  
Angst das du stirbst, ich sterbe....das meine Liebe zu dir stirbt...das sie durch die Zeit verblasst...  
  
So viel Böses gibt es hier, Orks, Trolle, Warge.... ...so viel Böses um mir....wirst du kommen mich befreien....wie ein strahlender Stern der die dunkele Nacht durchbricht?  
  
Wirst du kommen?  
  
Meine Freunde, hier in Rohan, haben mir schon viel geholfen, doch dich zu finden war bis jetzt unmöglich...  
  
Doch ich schwöre es bei meinem Leben, ich werde nicht aufgeben.... Ich werde dich suchen und finden  
  
Finden, und dir meine Liebe gestehen.....  
  
*** So das war Part 4. Hoffe es hat jemandem gefallen...Wer wissen will wie es weiter geht....--- Review....*g* MfG Nifilwen 


	5. Angst

So nun hier part 5 ich hoffe es gefällt jemandem. Würde mich riesig über ein Review freuen.  
  
***  
  
Der Krieg, der Kampf, alles rückt näher...und du, bist mittendrin...  
  
...so viel Gefahr...  
  
Die Orks, das Böse, alles nähert sich Rohan. Ich habe so Angst, dass ich dich nicht mehr wiedersehe.  
  
Ich habe Angst das du nie den Weg zu mir findest.  
  
Doch es kommen immer mehr Flüchtlinge, jedes Mal, beobachte ich sie,  
  
...du könntest unter ihnen sein.  
  
Doch bist du es nie.  
  
Meine Furcht, meine Trauer dich nicht wieder zu sehen, bevor alles zuende geht, macht mir Angst.  
  
Große Angst.  
  
Du bist auf der Fahrt, wird sie dich auch zu mir führen?  
  
Jeden Morgen sitze ich auf den Mauern und halte Ausschau,  
  
...auch du bist in den Süden gegangen, dann besteht die Möglichkeit das du hierher kommst.  
  
Besteht diese Möglichkeit?!  
  
Was würde dich hierher bringen, es gibt keinen Grund für dich hierher zu kommen. Hier nach Edoras,...  
  
...hier wo ich auf dich warte.  
  
Oder vielleicht doch, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich auf dich warte....  
  
Aber du weißt es nicht...ich weiß es nicht, ob du kommst.  
  
Ich werde nicht aufgeben, jeden Tag werde ich schauen, ob ich dich am Horizont entdecken kann...  
  
**** So das ist part 5 gewesen. Ich hoffe es hat jemandem gefallen! Aufruf an alle "stillen Leser" (falls es sie gibt), bitte schreibt doch ein review...Es ist mir egal ob ich negative oder positive (darüber freue ich mich ja nun mal am meisten) Antworten bekomme, aber bitte wenigstens eine... Also hoffe und warte ich ....weiter! 


	6. Schatten

Bald kommt es zum Ende! Denke ich. (falls jemand noch weitere Vorschläge hat, die ich einbauen soll ---review). So und jetzt Part 6. ***  
  
  
  
Die zeit verrinnt....  
  
Du bist nicht gekommen, ich finde dich nicht, du kommst nicht,....  
  
....ich fühle mich jetzt so einsam...  
  
Jetzt da ich die Gewissheit habe das du nicht kommst, oder kommen kannst....  
  
So lange habe ich gewartet doch nirgens ist ein Zeichen von dir..  
  
Alles was ich jetzt noch sehe erscheint mir grau und trist, nichts hat mehr die Lebendigkeit die es mal hatte....  
  
....so wie meine Hoffnung dich zu sehen....  
  
sie schwindet....  
  
immer mehr...  
  
ich kann nichts mehr tun.  
  
Ein dunkler, schwarzer Schatten hat sich auf mich gelegt....nichts erscheint mir mehr schön, frisch, jung, lebendig.....  
  
Wenn ich diese Wörter höre, dann sehe ich dein Bild vor mir, deine langen blonden Haare, deine so schön tiefblauen Augen, deine weiche Haut, deine starken Arme....  
  
Aber auch dieses Bild verblasst, ich will es nicht, doch ich kann es nicht mehr verhindern.  
  
Alles ist so verschwommen, die Sehnsucht nach dir ist jetzt das letzte was mich noch am Leben hält.  
  
Meine Seele,  
  
zerfällt immer mehr in kleine Stücke,  
  
die ich nicht mehr zusammenfügen kann.  
  
Ich sehe nur noch Tod, Leid und Verzweiflung. Dies alles vereinigt sich in mir zu einem so unsagbaren großem Schmerz....  
  
....den niemand mehr heilen kann.  
  
Wenn ich jetzt auf den Mauern sitze und in die Ferne schaue dann sehe ich nichts mehr, alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen zu einer großen dunklen Masse....  
  
  
  
...kein Licht kann es durchdringen....  
  
Es ist wie als falle ich in ein großes schwarzes Loch....ein Loch so groß und tief....  
  
  
  
  
  
.....und ohne Boden.  
  
  
  
***  
  
So das war Part 6! Diesmal ist es etwas sage ich mal, depressiver, melancholischer....na ja das passende Wort fehlt mir,....falls jemand ein passendes findet oder sonst mir irgendwas sagen möchte, ...  
  
.....bitte reviewt mir....  
  
Freue mich immer, egal ob positiv oder negativ. 


	7. Helms Klamm

Hier ist Part 7!!! Hoffe er wurde erwartet! Es neigt sich dem Ende...da niemand einen besonderen Wunsch geäußert hatte, bleibt es nun an mir etwas passendes zu kreieren...das dauert ja noch ein bisschen! Viel Spaß mit dem 7. Teil meiner Reihe.  
  
***  
Dunkelheit.  
Meine Wahrnehmung hat sich auf ein Minimum reduziert. Ich empfinde fast gar nichts mehr...  
  
Alles ist Dunkel, kein Licht, kein Funke, kein Stern durchdringt meine tiefe Decke der Verzweiflung.  
  
Éowyn hat mich mitgenommen, es sei zu gefährlich...  
  
...die Gefahr schreckt mich nicht mehr...ich habe nichts zu verlieren.  
  
Hier in Helms Klamm soll ich sicher sein...aber warum sollte ich mich wehren, verteidigen, da es nichts für mich gibt, für dass sich das Leben lohnen würde?  
  
Oder gibt es doch noch etwas? Du warst meine einzige Hoffnung doch auch das hab ich verloren... ich habe nichts mehr...nur die Trauer, um mich selbst und um dich...  
  
Alles ist so dunkel und so trostlos...  
  
Ich gehe nicht in die Höhlen....zu den anderen Frauen.  
  
....ich will unter dem freien Himmel sterben....unter den Sternen, unter dem Mond.  
  
Jetzt sind fast alle da, es fehlen nicht mehr viele und dann beginnt der Kampf....ich kann es jetzt schon spüren....das Böse, den Tod.  
  
Wenn die Tore zum letzten Mal geöffnet werden, dann beginnen die letzten Stunden meines Lebens?  
*** So das war jetzt der (vor)letzte teil meiner Reihe. Bin mir noch nicht sicher in wie vielen "Etappen" ich das Ende erzählen soll....also lasst euch überraschen. Und überrascht mich mir einem (netten) Review!!!Bitte....*g* 


	8. Kämpfen

Hier ist Part 8.Hoffe es gefällt jemandem....falls ja...bitte ich um ein kleines Review! ***  
  
Nun sitze ich hier, in einer Ecke, auf der Mauer. Ich sehe den König kommen, die letzten Krieger bringt er mit....  
  
Es sind so wenige....es wird ein schlimmes Ende finden.....nicht nur für mich.  
  
Ich wende mich ab...ich kann einfach nicht mehr...  
  
Es wird dunkel, ich höre sie schon kommen, die Uruks.....all das Böse...  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen...eine ruhige Dunkelheit empfängt mich..  
  
...es ist so wohltuend...  
  
...ich bin schon seit langem, für niemanden erreichbar.....  
  
Zum letzten Mal öffne ich meine Augen, schweife über die Landschaft, über die Gesichter der Menschen, sie sind so voller Furcht....  
  
....man braucht keine Angst vor dem Tod zu haben....  
  
..., die Burg...  
  
Plötzlich erschallt ein Horn....warum habe ich sie nicht bemerkt?  
  
Stolz gehen die Elbenkrieger an mir vorbei, so entschlossen zu siegen, so edel...  
  
...sie sind dir alle so ähnlich....doch niemand ist wie du....  
  
...sie erkennen mich...grüßen mich....doch auch sie gehen, verlassen mich.....so wie du es auch getan hast...  
  
Ich gehen ihnen nach........  
  
Ich habe mich entschlossen, ich werde nicht an Kummer sterben....  
....ich werde kämpfen...  
  
**** So das war Part 8! Ich hoffe, ich bekomme ein paar nette Reviews dafür ...*g* mfg Nifilwen 


	9. Beginn und

So jetzt möchte ich mich nun endlich mal für die ganzen lieben Reviews bedanken!!!  
  
Danke!  
  
So und damit es jetzt weitergeht.....tatataaaa  
  
Part 9....!!  
  
***  
  
Kämpfen...  
  
...ja nun bin ich hier, mit Bogen, Messern und einem Schwert bewaffnet...  
  
Die einzige Waffe die ich einigermaßen einsetzten kann ist mein Bogen, der Rest ist überflüssig...aber ich sollte eben bestmöglichst ausgestattet werden, da ich eine Frau bin, eine Elbe...  
  
Ich sehe sie jetzt ganz genau...sie stehen vor der Burg.  
  
Der Kampf beginnt bald, sehr bald...  
  
Ich achte nicht auf die anderen, auf die Befehle die gebrüllt werden, auf die Menschen neben mir...das einzige was ich noch wahrnehme ist mein Wille, wenigstens einen dieser Biester zu töten....um jedenfalls etwas Gutes in meinem Leben getan zu haben...  
  
Der Kampf beginnt....  
  
Pfeile schwirren....auch ich schieße und treffe...  
  
Es geht immer weiter....überall Blut....tote Menschen, tote Elben....das ganze Blut...  
  
Auf so ein Massaker hatte ich mich doch nicht vorbereitet....  
  
So viel Blut....rot, alles rot....voll Blut....  
  
Der Elb neben mir wird von einem Pfeil in der Brust getroffen und sinkt in sich zusammen....  
  
Oh Gott...überall ist der Tod....das Blut.....so viel rotes....Blut.  
Jetzt habe ich Angst...  
  
....eine Explosion... Ich merke nur noch wie ich durch die Gegend geschleudert werde...und hart aufpralle... Ein grauer Mantel legt sich über meine Sinne...der Tod? Ist es jetzt soweit...wird es so mit mir enden?  
  
Ich fühle mich so leicht...als würde ich getragen...  
  
Rot...alles voller Blut..  
  
***  
  
So das war Part 9 ....und wie gefällt er dir? Ich hoffe gut....hoffe ich wenigstens...also falls dich was stört...oder auch nicht würde ich mich riesig über ein Review freuen...*g* 


	10. Tod

So hier der lang erwartete Part 10. Ich hoffe ich enttäusche niemanden.....! Vielleicht entspricht ja dieses Ende irgendeiner Vorstellung....ich hoffe es hat sich überhaupt jemand eine Vorstellung über das Ende gemacht...*g*(irgendwie weiß ich das dass nicht stimmt)...  
  
Also ich will niemanden auf dei Folter spannen....  
  
******  
  
Ein grauer Nebel....ist es ein Nebel...?....., eine trübe Wolke...es senkt sich wie eine dicke, wohltuende Decke über mich...  
  
...lauter Fetzen..  
  
.....grau,...schwarz,...rot,...schwarz, rot, schwarz, blutrot, steingrau, blutrot.....  
  
.......grün?  
  
Flattern, das Licht der Kerze, Schmerz.....Oh Gott, meine Augen......  
  
....,meine Schulter, mein Kopf,........mein Herz?....  
  
Alles pocht, schmerzt, und ich kann nicht sehen,....ich sehe nur Funken, Fetzen....Sterne...  
  
Bin ich tot?  
  
Aber ich fühle doch noch alles.....  
  
....den Schmerz, die Angst.....das Gras unter meinen Händen?  
  
Gibt es im Himmel Gras,......?...  
  
.... aber warum riecht es so widerlich?  
  
Es riecht nach getrocknetem Blut...., Dreck...., Orkblut....  
  
... nach Blättern, Bäumen?  
  
Ich bin so schwach....keine Kraft. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr irgendetwas zu tun. Nach irgendwas zu suchen, nach Halt, nach Zuneigung, nach dir? Habe ich noch die Kraft dich zu suchen?  
  
Nein...  
  
Ich lasse mich einfach fallen, ganz leicht, ganz kraftlos,...  
  
...leblos?  
  
***** So das war part 10 ich denke es gibt irgendwie mehr Rätsel auf....als das es beantwortet..aber ich mag es....und ihr?  
  
Wenn ihr etwas anmerken wollt.....wie immer --- schickt mir eine mail!!!! 


	11. Das Ende?

So der letzte Teil. Ich hoffe ich habe ein Ende "geschaffen" das euch  
gefällt/oder nicht gefällt.  
Egal sagt mir eure Meinung -- review....  
Na ja wie üblich ich freu mich....*g*  
***  
Part 11  
***  
  
Leblos lasse ich mich fallen....  
Ich habe keine Kraft mehr...keine Kraft länger zu leben....  
....Ich lasse es zu...Ich merke wie das Leben aus mir fließt....alles wird  
dunkel...  
Ich sehe nur ein Bild....dein Bild....  
Es ist so tief in mir verankert das ich es sogar jetzt ganz klar sehen  
kann...  
Ich bin froh....das du das letzte bist was ich sehe....  
so ist es gut...  
so kann es enden...  
Ich starre dich an...und lächle das letzte Mal...  
und schließe dann meine Augen.  
Ich höre nur das Rauschen des Blutes...  
doch auch das ebbt ab....  
alles wird immer leiser...  
  
"Sie hat sich bewegt, hast du es gesehen? Sie ist nicht tot, fast nicht....  
." 


	12. Das Ende

So hier ist partrt12! Ich denke die meisten können sich denken wie es endet doch ich hoffe noch jemanden zu überraschen....falls es jemand ist ....meld dich--Review!!! ***  
  
part12  
  
***  
  
Ich merke wie ich mich bewege....wie ich bewegt werde...  
  
Was ist los? Ist das der Tod....?  
  
Es wird wärmer...weicher......was ist los...?  
  
Ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen....ich kann es nicht.... Ich bin wütend auf mich selbst.....Will ich etwa den Rest meines unsterblichen Lebens mit geschlossenen Augen verbringen....?!  
  
Ich zwinge mich selbst dazu...einmal will auch ich die Hallen Mandos gesehen haben....  
  
"Sie öffnet die Augen...."  
  
Wer sagt das.....?  
  
Ich erkenne nur Schatten....alles ist so verschwommen...  
  
"Endowen....hört du mich?"  
  
Ich bekomme nur einen krächzenden Ton heraus...  
  
" Bei den Valar, du lebst, du lebst.!"  
  
Ich kann immer noch nichts erkennen, ich kenne die Stimme....  
  
Überall diese Schatten, der Schmerz benebelt meinen Geist......ich spucke Blut....  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Ja ich bin da. Endlich hab ich dich gefunden....ich dachte du wärest tot....aber du bist es nicht.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich da!"  
  
Endlich kann ich ihn erkennen, ich spüre wie mich die Wärme durchflutet, die Freude dich wiederzusehen, endlich...  
  
Ich spüre das du mich in deine Arme schließt wie du mich küsst.  
  
"Ich habe solange darauf gewartet."  
  
Jetzt sind wir endlich vereint. Ich lasse dich nie mehr los....es tut nur alles so weh... Der Schmerz, er kommt von überall...  
  
Mein Herz pocht....vor Freude, vor Schmerz, ... vor Anstrengung...  
  
Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, ich spüre nur noch wie du mich hälst.... Alles kribbelt so,....meine Arme meine Beine....  
  
"Ich bin so froh das du da bist!"  
  
Ich verkrampfe mich, würge Blut ....  
  
...es wird immer schlimmer....  
  
"Ich werde dir helfen, Liebes, warte auf mich....ich komme wieder"  
  
Bis es nicht mehr schlimmer werden kann.  
  
Bis ich nicht mehr auf dich warten kann.  
  
***  
  
So war es für euch ein un/erwartetes Ende? Ich wüsste gerne was ihr denkt. Also tut mir den Gefallen und schreibst mir....---Review! 


End file.
